Arkaïl
Arkaïl, also known as "Butcher of Bay Harbor" is the main protagonist and anti-hero in the "Of Orcs and Men" game. Arkaïl is a large orc with great muscles. He relies on his strength and straight action and sets out on a journey with Styx, a goblin assassin to kill the Emperor Damocle's of the Human Empire. Arkaïl is an experienced warrior, elite soldier. He is member of the legendary legion, The Bloodjaws, a league of warriors deeply involved in the war opposing the Orcs and Goblins on one side to their persecutors, Humankind. Later on, if the player chooses the correct dialogue options, it is revealed he has an eleven year old son, and that his parents names are Marhlok and Issya. Arkaïl reveals he joined the Bloodjaws because his rage was dangerous. Background Early Life Little is known about Arkaïl's early life.He grew up in an Orc village with the rest of his clan, which was ruled by his father Marhlak. Warring against the Humans At some point after the Emperor Damocle's decided he wanted to rule the "Southern Lands" of the Iserian Continent, Arkaïl joined the battle to resist against the Imperial Army. The Battle of Bay Harbour At some point Arkaïl joined a group of Orcs heading to battle at Bay Harbour. However by the time the battalion reached the place, it was too late. Arkail's fellow Orcs had been massacred by the humans and few survivors were left. It was at this point when Arkaïl went "Berserk." Fuelled by anger and rage, Arkaïl wiped out all survivors of the battle, human and Orc alike, leaving him as the only survivor. It was sometime after this when he earned the nickname, the Butcher of Bay Harbour. In order to protect those close to him, he left his wife and son, and was soon thrown out by his clan. After this he joined the Bloodjaws, a small legion of Orcs resisting the human advancements into the Southern Lands. In Of Orcs and Men At the beginning of the game, Arkaïl is shown in the Bloodjaw camp. He gives a report to the chief of the camp, Dharjail, before being instructed to meet Arken by the waterfall to do some combat training. Arkail spoke with Arken about their mission to kill the human emperor, and expressed his doubts over their chances for success, saying "All of this reeks of a last stand... or a suicide mission." Arken responds by telling him "Hey, show some guts Bloodjaw." Arkail proceeds to dual Arken for some training. After finishing with their sparring, Arken offers him some tips for battle, whilst reminding him to not lose control over his rage. Soon Arkail and the other Orcs present at the Bloodjaw camp meet with their Chief who informs them that their mission to end the slaughter of the Orc race begins. Dharjail tells the group that they have allies amongst the humans who had been assisting them in preparing their assault on the human empire to bring down the Emperor Damocles and save the Orcs. They are told that they will all receive specific instructions. Dharjail brought Arkail inside his tent where he explained to him what his role was in the mission. He instructed him to go near the East Entrance of the Wall, where a guide by the name of Styx would be waiting for him. Dharjail said Styx would be his guide and bring him down to the Mire where he would contact the Resistance at the lower floors of the Inquisition's Tower. The Resistance would assist Arkail in seeking out a High Mage known as Arkence., who was imprisoned within the tower, whom Arkail would need to free in order to make the journey to a sanctuary known as the Island of Laments where the Emperor was. Once reaching the Island, Arkail's only job would be to find the Emperor and kill him. *'Player Choice:*' If the player selects the correct dialogue options, he will learn that Dharjail doesn't particularly expect any of the Bloodjaws, even himself, to make it through the mission. He tells him however that provided the Emperor is defeated, nobody will be considered a failure. Dharjail will also tell Arkail that even if he doesn't return, he doesn't expect him to disappoint him or he wouldn't even have selected him for the job. Dharjail did tell him that if he did die at the Wall he would likely attract the human attention "like moths to a flame," allowing the other Bloodjaws to get through more easily. Dharjail will also joke that he doesn't have to specifically be concerned with attracting attention, as he knows he will likely do so regardless, and that he should only be concerned with the main goal of their mission. Assassinating the Emperor. After being briefed on his mission, Arkail will immediately set off for the Wall to reach Shantytown. In Shards of Darkness Arkail appears in one of the missions, speaking with his father, Dharjail, who was the ambassador of the Orc race at the time. Dharjail was lecturing his son on the matter of Arkail punishing a dark elf for speaking ill of the Orc race by "crushing his bones". Styx said that he wouldn't like to ever be friends with Arkail, referencing Of Orcs and Men. Personality Arkaïl and his personality tend to be almost the exact opposite of Styx. Whilst the latter is sarcastic and tends to make occasional jokes, Arkaïl is always very serious. Category:Article stubs Category:Orcs Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Greenskin